1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diverter switch for an on-load transformer tap changer.
2. Prior Art
In diverter switches it is previously known to arrange the movable contacts supported by a link system movable between two end positions, in which the contact-carrying link arms are part of the transformer current circuit. Normally, either the movable or the fixed contact is arranged movable with respect to its contact carrier, so that the contact surfaces roll against each other upon making and breaking. In this way, among other things, the parts of the contact surfaces where arc foot points are formed are held separated from the parts of the contacts which are utilized as contact surfaces during normal operation. In previously known embodiments, the contact connection between the movably arranged contact and its contact carriers has been accomplished by means of stranded, flexible conductors, usually in the form of flat copper cords. Such cords, however, are expensive and relatively space-demanding.